Because I am a Girl
by LynnieEee
Summary: [AU] Mia RenaldoThermopolis is a bad girl and her grandmere can't handle it anymore so she sends her to lives with Helen Thermopolis in New York.


**Title: **Because I am a girl.

**Author: LynnieEee**

**Summary: AU** Mia Renaldo-Thermopolis is a bad girl and her grandmere can't handle it anymore so she sends her to lives with Helen Thermopolis in New York. And when she meets a guy at her school and she feels that she is... CHANGING.

**Oh yeah, Meg Cabot owns all the characters.**

**Chapter One**

**Mia POV:**

Oh no. FUCK NO! I ain't gonna wear the stupid uniform! Oh, my god. Thanks a lot to my gradmother who send me to lives with my MOTHER... even though I don't know her!

And now. She made me to wear the school uniform.

Ugh...

When I look into a mirrow and I have to admit that I look nice in uniform.

Yeah... I am 5 feet and 8 inches, and hey, I can see my breasts are pretty big now. Not really. Ha ha, I shouldn't say that but whatever.

And EW! I hate my hair right now.. because my mother told me to dye brown hair. Oh yea, that is my natural color. Well, it is rule for Albert Einstein School. I ain't NO NERD or GEEK!

Anyway, a paper I read is about the rule for AEHS. 'No Dye Hair, No Pieced, No Makeup..' but hey I am not wearing my makeup. DUH!

Oh god, I miss my black hair with a blonde on my bangs.

But my mother said I look really beautilful with my natural brown. And um, my stepdad agreed with her.

Hey, he is going to be my Alegbra teacher, eh? Isn't it weird?

Wow!

It is really huge school than I thought.

People wear the same school uniforms as me... well except for guys who wear the pants.

Ha ha, I can imagine of them wear the skirts. That'd be hilarious.

Ooooooh... I found a locker. A perfect locker. Ha!

Wha... what the fuck?

There Two Blondie Couple are blocking my locker, and...

EW! They are MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME?

That is disgusting. Oh god, their tongues are touching each other?

Look like they are eating each other. Or licks.

I think I am gonna puke soon.

So I approach them and say, "Excuse me, you are blocking my locker."

But they ignore and still making out.

So I say it again but NOTHING! UGH! Why can't they hear me!

ARE YOU ALL DEAF!

"Hey twosome! I would love to watch you all are making out but I don't have time. So please let me to get my locker so I won't be late for school." My voice is getting pretty loud so they get their attention.

A blonde girl is giving me a dirty look.

Huh.

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!

Anyway, I think I her name is Lana Weinberger because her boyfriend said that to her. Wanna know what did he said to her when I was at my locker?

_Josh: Lana, I think this newbie is right. We have to get to class before the bell ring._

_Lana: Ugh. Because of a freak's all fault._

_Josh: I know, babe. But we will be making out at lunchtime... (gave her a wink) you know, Miss. Weinberger?_

_Lana (giggled): Ok, Joshie. I will see you later._

_They were kissing._

_Josh walked to his PE class and Lana walked to...my god, my ALEGBRA CLASS!_

I wonder what the hell are they going to do at lunchtime? SEX or what?

And why did she called me a FREAK even though she don't know who I am?

I am not a freak...

But whatever.

Well I think she is a whore.

Ohh...

I am all alone at lunch. Sitting outside. At a table by myself. ALL ALONE.

Well I am gonna write in my journal anyway.

_**Monday, September 18th. It is lunchtime. I don't know what time is it... well I don't have my watch. Oh! I found a clock... Umm, let me see... it is... 11:50am.**_

_**This morning was horrible than I thought.**_

_**When I arrived at my locker and saw a couple were making out in front of me for about 10 minutes. I told them to get out of my way but she gave me a dirty look and called me a freak but hey, I am not a freak. She just don't know who I am... I refused to tell her that I am a princess of Genovia because its sound... um, STUPID! Anyway... hey, you know what. I think she is a whore and all. I heard she is a popular in school... well because she is dating with a senior, popular, hottie.. oh yeah, that is Josh Richter. I think he is.. um, pretty hot. He has blonde hair with blue eyes. And... TANNED! He probably went to Hawaii in the summer? Ugh, why did he dates with Lana who is conceiting, mean and rude to people? But Josh.. is nice guy? I guess, but I don't know him that much.**_

_**Aw. RIGHT NOW?**_

_**I am all alone and I ain't talk to anyone who isn't sitting with me. That's why I am all alone... so lonesome. Well yeah, I am sure the next day is gonna be better huh? PROBABLY NOT. I'll be seeing Lana and Josh again when I arrive at my locker in the morning. Well every morning before I go to class. (sigh) OH PLEASE. I ain't wanna see them anymore, like making out in front of me. **_

I heard a voice.

So I look up from my journal and see...

short black girl, brown eyes, around 5 feet 5 inches.

Of course she is a girl who is standing in front of me... with a tray?

"Hi." She says that to me.

So I answer her. Um, hey I have no idea what is she doing?

"Can I sit with you because there are full so... do you mind?"

"Um, sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks" When she sit at my table... well, our table. Of course. "I am Lilly Moscovitz, by the way."

I nod at her, "Mia Thermopolis." Huh. What happened to 'Renaldo'?

"Oh, you are Helen's mother, right?"

Oh course she is my mother...

HEY! WHAT!

how did she know?

"Yes she is my mother."

"Can you tell her I say hi. Wow, I haven't seen her since.. a couple year." Huh? OH well.

"Sure whatever, I will tell her."

"Thanks! My mother is best friend with your mother. Did you know that?" She looks.. uh, bliss?

"Really? That is nice to hear." I don't care about my mother anymore because I don't know her that much.

Oh well. Who care.

"OH! Jerk and Jerkette!" Huh, who are the jerk and jerkette?

"Who are the jerk or jerkette?"

"Lana Weinberger and Josh Richter" She points at them where they are standing by the stairs.

"Oh them? Making out in front of me?"

"You know them?" She asks.

"Well actually a jerk's locker is right beside me."

"How long did they were making out in front of you?" She laughs. A little bit. Yeah.

"10 minutes. THEY ARE SICK! Why can't they get a room? Or maybe they should making out in the principal Gupta's office."

She burts out laugh.

OOOH, it is a bell ring. So I have... lemme see what do I have for class.

Huh. Gifted and Talented?

What the hell is that?

Lilly notices me... so she ask me if I am okay.

"OH. yeah I am okay. But hey what is Gifted and Talented anyway?"

"You are in Gifted and Talented?" She asks.

"Uh huh." I nod.

"Me too! Well Gifted and Talented is... something that you're good at. I guess."

HUH. I have no idea what am I good at?

I sit at a table beside the window so I can see outside.

Nice weather, eh?

Oh yeah, Lilly is sitting with me. Talk. Of course. But she is working on her 'Tell Lilly IT Like It Is' or something.. I don't know.

A person come up to our table.

Tall, brown hair, he has sort of shaggy and hey, I can't see his eyes because his hair is covering, but... hey I think I sort of can see his... brown hair.. nice eyes by the way.

Hm, he is cute.

Or HOTTIE than Josh.

Oh no. He talks to Lilly? She is so lucky to talk a hottie guy like him. I wonder are they dating eh?

WAIT?

No, they are not dating...

OH!

Sister and brother.

Oh yeah. They are brother and sister! Sister and brother. Ha.

"Mia, I want to meet you. This is my brother, Michael." She introduce me to her brother, MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ! MY mother's best friend's SON!

Okay, Mia, you need to calm down.

"Hi. I am Mia Thermopolis." I smile.

"Oh, you're Helen's mother?" Hehe, he knows.

"Yep I am her daughter."

"Nice to meet you. I sort of heard about you when your mother was coming over to our place and talked to mom."

I smile at him without saying anything.

OH GOD, I feel I smile like an idiot? AM I?

What is wrong with me!

Oh well, who care.

I can do something really stupid. Immature. Yeah.

"Lilly, can I borrow 10 bucks?" He asks his little sister. But she won't let him.

"Please?" He pleads. AW he looks cute when he begs his little sister.

Whoa, Lilly is getting... mad or uh, bitter? "You never give me 50 bucks back a couple month ago. And now you are here to ask me for 10 bucks? NO WAY I WON'T LET YOU TO BORROW!"

"Come on, Lillian. I promise I will give it back to you."

"No."

"Please... my darling sister." He is trying to make her say yes.

"NO! The answer is NO... NO NO NO NO" She shakes her head and frustrates.

"Come on! Lillian! Please!"

"DON'T CALL ME LILLIAN AND THE ANSWER IS NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE NO MEAN!"

Ha ha. I love to watch Sibling Conversation.

Aw I wish I had a brother or sister. But hey, Oh yes my mother is pregnant. I remember! It is 3 months.

So exciting!

I am gonna be a step-sister. I think?

Anyway, they are still fighting about money.

So I get my money out of my backpack and give to Michael. "Here. My 10 bucks."

"HUH. Y-you don't have to.." He shakes his head.

"Take it or leave it."

He takes my money. "Thanks Mia. I promise I will give it to you tomorrow."

"It's okay, as long as you can give it back to me."

He smiles at me, then to Lilly who is getting more anger at him for letting me give money to him.

He walks over to a couple of his friends where they are sitting at their computer.

Then she looks at me and calmly. "Mia, you can't do that. You know, he won't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because he is my brother and I know I shouldn't trust him."

"But maybe he is changing. I don't know. Or maybe he totally forgot to give your 50 bucks back."

"No way, he did that to me like 4 times! I wanna kill him!" WHOA WHOA, calm down Lilly! BREATHE...

Finally, she is now relaxing... calm...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Michael POV:**

Wow.

Mia was actually giving me a 10 bucks when I need?

Wait a minute.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I wasn't supposed to let her to give me.

I met her once and plus I don't even know her?

well yeah my mom is Mia's mom's best friend, so I can get to know her more and all? Would that be cool huh?

No no no. I don't think so.

Maybe Lilly won't let me to hang out with her when Mia is coming over to my place some time.

I think Lilly is mad at me now... AGAIN. And she wants to kill me anyway.

Who care. I am older than her. She is only 15 and I am 17... soon to be 18 in a couple month later. And plus, I am taller than her.

Oh gee... yeah, she is mad at me.

Maybe she will tell Mia that I am not a nice guy and want to get money from the people at my school.

But that is NOT TRUE!

I am really nice guy but only I want to borrow money... from sister. Only my sister. Not other people because Lilly is my sister so I can borrow from her.

Why Mia? She isn't my sister.

Well I am going to give her a 10 bucks back by tomorrow. When I see her at G&T so I can give it her. WAIT!

Oh great, now I remember that Judith told me about something on something... its mean I won't be here in G&T tomorrow.

Oh grreat.

what am I gonna do?

_flashback_

_Mia: as long as you can give it back to me._

_flashback end_


End file.
